Recuperándote
by Tenshi-san-hyuga
Summary: Ellos han vuelto, pero la vida de la chica no es la misma que hace tanto tiempo. Ed y Al solo quieren a su vieja amiga de la infancia, ¿podran recuperarla? y ¿podra Edward demostrarle cuanto la ama?
1. Hemos vuelto

Hola, bueno este es mi primer Long-Fic de FMA primero quiero aclarar que este fic se basa en el primer anime que fue lanzado para que no haya confusiones, espero realmente les guste, este fic lo subo tambn en fanficslandia asi que NO es plagio, bueno sin mas les dejo que leean.

Cap. 1 Hemos regresado.

Los dos chicos entraron a la casa abandonada, cerraron la puerta para asegurarse que nadie entraría, aunque era muy poco probable considerando que se encontraban a trescientos kilómetros del pueblo más cercano.

—¿Estás listo hermano?—pregunto el menor mientras subían las escaleras.

—Claro que si—fue lo único que dijo el otro.

Llegaron al cuarto de arriba y abriendo la puerta se encontraron con un circulo de trasmutación pintado con gis, al fin habían descubierto una manera de regresa a Amestris, dejar Alemania de una vez por todas y regresar a su hogar. Cuando regresaron a Alemania para intentar destruir la puerta de ese lado se dieron cuenta de que era imposible, aquella puerta jamás podría ser destruida, lo único que podían hacer era bloquearla, entonces lo que harían era simple, trasmutarían sus propios cuerpo hasta la puerta, haya intercambiarían una piedra filosofal, luego de muchas investigaciones descubrieron que su padre guardaba una en un pequeño pueblo, aunque no les causaba gracia utilizar vidas humanas estaban un poco desesperados por regresa, entonces… intercambiarían la piedra para que la verdad les abriera la puerta hacia su propio mundo, no sabían si la verdad aceptaría, pero querían regresar, regresar a su mundo, a ver a sus amigos, a su país, a… Winry.

—Dejare el reloj en cinco minutos—menciono Alphonse, dejarían una pequeña bomba que destruiría la casa, así nadie sabría como cruzar jamás, pues todo dato de la alquimia fue destruido por ellos.

—Si… bueno aquí vamos Alphonse—suspiro el Elric mayor—regresemos a casa—volvió a decir, su hermano asintió y juntando sus manos y poniéndolas en el suelo este comenzó a emitir una luz azul y varias manos negras salieron de él.

.

.

.

.

.

—Fue muy divertido abuela—sonrió la rubia—luego de que Mustang dijera acepto Riza comenzó a llorar, fue muy tierno, incluso puedo jurar que vi a Roy con los ojos lagrimosos—volvió a reír—bueno abuela… se hace tarde y tengo que irme, vendré a verte otro día, lo prometo—susurro acariciando una vez la piedra que formaba la tumba de la abuela Pinako, hacía dos años que había fallecido—adiós mamá, papá—volteo a las tubas de sus padres y tomando su bolsa se dirigió a su amarilla casa.

Llego al poco rato a su casa, entro y se encontró a su mejor amiga en el sofá con una bolsa de compra en su mano.

—Sciezka—sonrio al verla—pensé que no vendrías esta vez.

—Te lo prometí—dijo poniéndose de pie y sacando una botella de alcohol de la bolsa—te prometí que una vez al mes dejaría que te olvidaras de todo—sonrió con melancolía, le dolía que la rubia estuviera tan deprimida, y si beber era lo único que la reconfortaría ella se aseguraría de que no cometiera ninguna locura en el acto.

—Gracias, creo que esta vez lo necesito urgentemente.

Ambas se recostaron en el suelo y comenzando a beber platicaron un poco.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrieron los ojos con pesadez…

—¡Hermano!—grito Alphonse sonriendo, Ed abrió los ojos y comenzó a reconocer el lugar en que se encontraban.

—Es… la central—dijo con lagrimas en los ojos que no cayeron, parándose ambos hermanos se abrazaron, lo habían logrado, su enfrentamiento con la verdad fue un poco más difícil de lo que pensaron, incluso creyeron que no les dejaría pasar, pero fue todo lo contrario.

—Lo logramos Al, ¿A dónde deberíamos ir primero?—susurro.

—A Risembool, quiero ver a Winry y a la abuela Pinako—dijo sin dudarlo Al, Ed no pudo estar más de acuerdo, les haría falta dinero, pero para eso tenían a su querido amigo… el coronel Mustang.

Caminaron hasta el cuartel general, recordaban el camino a la perfección, las calles se veían iguales pero un aire de paz se respiraba, todo lucia más tranquilo, mas pacifico… más democrático.

Al llegar al cuarte entraron sin ser detenidos, al llegar a uno de los pasillos empezaron preguntarse si estaban en la dirección correcta, pues no encontraban la oficina del coronel Mustang.

—¿Hermanos Elric?—grito una voz a lo lejos, una voz que cualquiera, CUALQUIERA, reconocería al instante.

—Mayor Armstrong—dijo Ed con nerviosismo.

—¿De… de verdad son ustedes?—declaro con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Alphonse sonrió y asintiendo con la cabeza dijo—Hemos vuelto.

Armstrong no lo dudo y retirándose la camisa se abalanzo sobre ellos y les dio uno de los abrazos más fuertes que había concedido, si no fuera porque los Elric estaban acostumbrados habrían muerto.

—Mayor… nos…aplasta—dijo Ed y ambos fueron liberados.

—Te equivocas Ed, ya no es mayor, ahora es Coronel—dijo con sus típicos brillitos por todos lados.

—¿Eh? bueno era de esperarse que lo ascendieran en cinco años… así que las cosas si han cambiado—murmuro Edward.

—Venimos a ver a l coronel Mustang, no sabe donde esta—pregunto Alphonse y la sonora risa del ahora coronel rubio sonó por todo el cuarte.

—Se equivocan de nueva cuenta hermanos Elric, Mustang también fue promovido—sonrió y les indico que le siguieran.

Pronto llegaron a una puerta enorme de roble, el militar toco la puerta esperando respuesta.

—Así que esta es la oficina de ese bastardo ahora—murmuro Edward.

—¿Quién es?—se escucho la voz de una mujer, Ed y Al reconocieron inmediatamente a la teniente Hawkeye.

—Soy el coronel Armstrong y traigo visitar para su señor—dijo el alquimista nacional.

—¿Y además se hace llamar "su señor"? que arrogante se ha vuelto.

—Adelante—volvieron a escuchar la voz de la mujer.

Los tres entraron en la enorme oficina, los hermanos divisaron a Mustang sentado en un gran escritorio llenando varios papeles, por lo que no les prestaba atención, Riza al verlos entrar se quedo estupefacta, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, por lo que solo se quedo parada junto a su ahora esposo.

—Fuhrer Mustang, traigo a los hermanos Elric.

—¡¿Fuhrer?—exclamaron ambos rubios.

—¡¿Hermanos Elric?—exclamo el pelinegro.

Los tres se quedaron viendo con ojos dilatados, sin poder creer que el otro se encontrara donde estaba.

.

.

.

.

.

—Vamos Sciezka, solo una más—dijo una Winry borracha con las mejillas sonrosadas mientras jalaba a su amiga.

—Ya dije que no Winry, has bebido más de lo normal y tengo que irme, por favor solo ve a acostarte, por favor—le pidió su amiga, la parte coherente de Winry asintió y con un deje de molestia subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

La castaña suspiro y luego de limpiar un poco el desorden que la mecánica había causado y de revisar que si estuviera durmiendo salió de la casa.

Luego de la partida de los dos hermanos Winry se desmorono, por un tiempo no comió, no bebió, lo único que hacía era estar en su cama todo el día, luego su abuela falleció lo que solo la sumió en mas tristeza.

Pero Sciezka jamás dejaría su amiga así, la obligo a seguir con su vida, a volver al mundo de la mecánica, lo que la ayudo mucho a superar un poco su tristeza, comenzaron a salir más junto con Riza y pronto las tres se convirtieron en grandes amigas, pero había un trato, una vez al mes Sciezka iría a Risembool y bebería con Winry para que se olvidara del mundo completamente aunque sea una noche, Sciezka lo prometió y hacia lo había cumplido los últimos tres años.

.

.

.

.

.

—Así que eso es lo que sucedió—dijo Roy juntando su manos luego de escuchar como los hermanos habían vuelto—bueno, como sea me alegro de que hayan vuelto, de verdad—les dedico una breve sonrisa que los otros dos rubios no pudieron evitar corresponder, entonces Edward se puso de pie acercándose al nuevo Fuhrer.

—Bueno, ya que estas tan de buen humor, que te parece… si nos prestas dinero—lo miro sonriendo.

—Ni madres—fue la respuesta del otro.

—¿Qué demonios? Ahora eres le hombre más poderoso y no puedes prestarnos ni para el tren—gruño Edward exageradamente como siempre, causando risa en los demás presentes en la sala.

—Nos has cambiado en nada Acero—se puso de pie Mustang—ten—le entrego un fajo de billetes—ahora váyanse a Risembool, la señorita Winry los necesita—Edward puso un semblante serio al escuchar el nombre de su amiga provenir de los labios de Mustang y Alphonse pudo divisar en la cara de la ahora secretaria Hawkeye un semblante triste.

—Si—afirmaron ambos hermanos para luego salir corriendo hacia la estación y tomar el primer tren hacia su hogar.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado cinco horas desde que su amiga se había ido de vuelta a la central, despertó y miro el reloj de mesa, la una de la mañana, le dolía la cabeza y aun se sentía algo borracha, tenía una sed increíble así que bajo por un poco de agua.

—Que sed—murmuro mientras refrescaba su garganta con el agua.

Escucho un ruido, creía que era la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, pero estaba tan borracha que decidió creer que era su imaginación, cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a subir a su cuarto diviso a dos figuras, dos personas que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

—¡Oh!—dijo al verlos parados.

—Winry—murmuro el más alto sin saber muy bien que decir, no se esperaba verla en unos shorts y una camisa de manga larga con el pelo desarreglado y con los ojos un poco hinchados.

—Pero si son Edward y Alphonse—sonrió la chica, los dos hombres no supieron cómo reaccionar a eso—así que han vuelto ¿no?, bueno yo subiré a dormir, no olviden cerrar la puerta.

—¿Winry?—cuestiono Alphonse, no entendía a su amiga, ¿no se supone que saltaría hacia ellos llorando de felicidad? O por lo menos les arrojaría su llave y media docena de su arsenal de mecánica.

—¿Qué te pasa?—susurro Ed acercándose y sosteniéndola del brazo, ella solo lo empujo y comenzó a reír un poco histérica.

—Debo de haber bebido realmente mucho esta vez, porque parecen muy reales—siguió riéndose.

—Winry somos reales, somos Ed y Alphonse, hemos vuelto—contesto preocupado el rubio ex alquimista nacional.

—Claro que lo son—dijo ella dejando de reír—Son el Edward numero quinientos treinta y cinco y el Alphonse numero cuatrocientos veinte—ellos no entendieron muy bien a qué se refería—miren… sé que esto probablemente no sirva de nada, pero por favor ya no se aparezcan por aquí—bajo el tono de voz—ya no soporto verlos e ilusionarme pensando que esta vez será la verdadera vez, he aceptado que jamás regresaran, así que salgan de mi cabeza, de mis sueños… déjenme vivir en paz—comenzó a llorar fuertemente mientras se sujetaba del barandal de la escalera.

Ed y Alphonse no supieron que decir a eso, jamás habían visto a su amiga de esa manera, se veía frágil, débil, desprotegida… no parecía la chica fuerte y positiva que habían conocido toda su vida.

—Winry… no entiendo muy bien, pero—intento acercarse Alphonse, pero solo recibió un empujo por parte de la rubia.

—¡Aléjate!—grito—no te me acerques—volvió a decir mientras se tranquilizaba—dije que ya es suficiente, hace tiempo que deje de esperarlos, ahora dejen de atormentarme cada vez que cierro los ojos.

Ed no lo soporto mas y a pesar de las quejas de las chicas se acerco y la sujeto de los hombros—¡Winry, soy yo Edward Elric, tu amigo de la infancia, mírame a los ojos y dime que realmente no me crees!—grito desesperado.

La chica lo miro con ojos llorosos mientras estos se empezaban a cerrar por la resaca y el cansancio.

—Hace mucho tiempo… que deje de cree… Ed—susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormida en los brazos de Edward.


	2. Viejas heridas

Cap. 2 Viejas Heridas.

La rubia abrió poco a poco los ojos, le dolía la cabeza horriblemente.

—He bebido demasiado—se dijo a si misma mientras se ponía de pie, se encontraba en su cuarto.

Tuvo un sueño muy raro aquella noche, soñó con Edward y Al, no es que eso fuera sorpresa, pero había sido muy real, el más real que había tenido, no le gustaba soñar con ellos, le recordaba lo que no tenia y nunca tendría… a sus amigos de la infancia de regreso, las ganas de llorar la invadieron, pero no lo haría, ayer fue el día en que se permitía olvidar su vida y dedicarse a sentir lástima por sí misma, hoy no… no lo haría.

Con cuidado abrió las cortinas permitiendo que el sol la cegara por unos segundos, pero luego se acostumbro a la luz, salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina, necesitaba una aspirina, Sciezka siempre dejaba una en la cocina. Llego a ella y rápidamente se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo tomo.

Escucho la puerta abriéndose y se asusto, su amiga castaña nunca regresaba y no esperaba a ningún cliente, tomo la llave que estaba en la mesa del comedor y preparándose mentalmente salió de la cocina lista para atacar a cualquiera que estuviera en su casa.

Pero se quedo congelada.

Frente a ella había dos chicos con bolsas de compras, apretó aun más fuerte la llave que tenía en su mano, no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que veía… no era posible que fuera real… simplemente no podía.

—Ed… Alphonse—murmuro—Ya basta Winry—comenzó a decirse a sí misma—deja de soñar y despierta—cerro los ojos fuertemente—muy bien, al abrirlos estarás despierta en tu cama, sola… esa es la verdad, ahora ¡despierta!—grito mientras abría sus ojos… pero los dos chicos seguían ahí.

Los chicos no sabían que decir, gracias a Dios la rubia lucia más tranquila, pero aun así algo consternada.

—Ah… vimos que no tenias nada que comer, así que fuimos al mercado—dijo Ed mientras mostraba las bolsas, fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al Elric mayor, Alphonse le dedico una mirada de "¿Es enserio?"

—Ustedes… ustedes no son reales—se dijo la rubia.

—Winry—contesto Al poniendo las bolsas en el suelo—por favor escucha lo que tenemos que decirte…

—No quiero—volvió a hablar la chica—no quiero… ¿Qué tal si desaparecen de repente?—las lagrimas comenzaron a amontonarse en sus ojos—no podría lidiar con eso.

—Winry estamos de vuelta—contesto Ed—no iremos a ninguna parte, somos reales.

Sin ningún aviso de ninguna clase la llave que sostenía la chica salió volando hacia la cara del mayor.

—¡Hermano!—se distrajo el menor y fue lo peor que pudo hacer pues antes de que pudiera evitarlo otra llave, que Winry había sacado de algún otro lugar, su casa estaba llena de esas cosas, voló a la cara del rubio/castaño.

—Bueno, creo que merecíamos eso—dijo el ex alquimista mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se sobaba la cara.

—Supongo—colaboro Alphonse.

Se vieron uno a otro listos para decir algo, pero los sollozos los interrumpió.

—Ustedes… de verdad regresaron—comenzó a llorar más fuerte la chica—he soñado con esto tantas veces y aun así… no sé qué decir—trato de limpiarse las lagrimas.

Era inútil.

—Winry—trato de decir el rubio de coleta.

—No quiero oírlo—respondió.

—Pero Winry, tenemos que explicarte.

—¡Dije que no quiero oírlo Alphonse!—grito la chica—no ahora—volvió a su tono normal y se volteo para subir las escaleras—Todavía no… puedo creer que esto sea verdad… no… no puedo, pero… por si lo es, pueden quedarse acá abajo—los chicos sonrieron entre ellos, aun cuando ella dudaba, nunca dejaría de ser la dulce y servicial chica—solo no me molesten—concluyo preparándose para subir las escaleras.

—Winry—llamo Edward—solo una pregunta, ¿Dónde está la abuela Pinako?

Ellos no pudieron verlo, pero la chica apretó los puños fuertemente—Ella… ella no está—fue lo único que pudo decir, si hubiera dicho la verdad solo llevaría a mas preguntas que no estaba lista para contestar… ni segura de que debiera hacerlo.

Termino de subir las escaleras y desapareció, los chicos solo escucharon como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba.

—¿No está?—dijo Alphonse—¿Crees que haya ido a Rush Valley?—volvió a cuestionar.

—No lo sé, tendremos que preguntarle a Win después, me conformo con haberme librado de esto con solo una llave en la cara.

—Por ahora—recalco su hermano— bueno ¿Qué debemos a hacer?

—Yo pienso que deberíamos comer algo, luego podríamos ir a visitar a mamá—sonrió el chico con ganas de ver y platicar con su madre.

Arriba la chica estaba sentada en el espacio que había en su ventana… luego de un rato vio como los dos chicos salían de la casa.

Tuvo que tallarse los ojos para asegurarse que de verdad eran ellos… no sabía cómo lidiar con esto, no podía creer que ellos estuvieran de regreso. Cinco años espero, cinco agonizantes años espero a que los hermanos llegaran a su puerta, pero luego de tanto había perdido la esperanza, tenía la esperanza de que estuvieran vivos, pero no de que regresaran, pensó que seguiría sola por siempre… podía lidiar con su ausencia, lo había hecho… pero ahora que ellos estaban de vuelta… tenía miedo.

Miedo de que se volvieran a ir.

—No podría con eso—susurro mientras dejaba otras lágrimas caer…

.

.

.

.

.

Los hermanos llegaron al cementerio, tardaron un poco más de lo planeado, pues al detenerse a comprar unas flores la señora Rosemary los reconoció y eso atrajo a más antiguos amigos de los chicos. Preguntas como "¿Dónde estaban?" "¿Ya nos extrañaban?" o "¿Ya fueron a ver a Winry?" se dispararon, ellos tuvieron que inventar que habían estado en una misión secreta para los militares y por eso no podían revelar nada, a Alphonse no le hacía gracia tener que mentirle a todas esas personas que se preocupaban por ellos, pero no podían decirles que cruzaron a otra dimensión donde el mundo era totalmente diferente y había versiones de todos, creerían que estaban locos y los encerrarían en algún manicomio.

Se pararon frente a la tumba de su mamá, seguía bien cuidada…

—De seguro fue Winry—murmuro Alphonse agachándose mientras dejaba las flores, se quedo abajo… con su mano movió un poco del polvo que había en la lapida.

—Hemos vuelto madre—dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa.

—Estamos en casa—respondió Al con unas cuantas lagrimas de alegría en los ojos.

Ed contemplo a su hermano que como estaba agachado y dándole la espalda no lo podía ver, sonrió…

—Al fin pude traer a Al mamá, él… tiene su cuerpo de nuevo—susurro demasiado bajo que ni siquiera su hermano lo escucho.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a hablar con su madre en su mente, se contaban todo los chicos, pero las platicas con su mamá preferían dejarlas privadas.

Luego de un rato donde ambos chicos ahora comenzaron a hablar con ella en voz alta, contándole entre los dos que clase de aventuras y cosas conocieron en el otro lado de la puerta se prepararon para irse.

—Bueno es hora de que nos vayamos, pero vendremos a visitarte a menudo—menciono el más pequeño mientras se ponía de pie.

—Vamos Al, se hace tarde, Winry pensara que no fue real si tardamos más—concluyo Ed mientras se daba la vuelta para comenzar a irse, pero algo atrajo su atención—¿Al?

—¿Qué pasa Hermano?

—Esa tumba, la que está junto a los tíos Rockbell, no estaba ahí ¿verdad?

Alphonse voltio a ver a donde su hermano apuntaba, era cierto, nunca habían visto esa tumba, se les hacia raro que estuviera tan pegado a los padres de Winry, así que comenzaron a acercarse.

—Me pregunto de quien se…—el chico callo enseguida al poder leer el nombre, estaba en shock.

—¿Qué sucede Al?—se acerco de igual manera Ed y quedo del mismo modo que el rubio menor.

.

.

.

.

.

Sonó el timbre y la rubia supo que serian visitas, bajo la escalera y sin importarle que todavía estuviera en pijamas abrió la puerta, se encontró con una de las personas que se había convertido en un pilar de ayuda para ella.

—Riza—susurro.

—Win—le dedico una cálida sonrisa—Ya se lo de los Elric, le he pedido permiso a Roy para venir a verte, me lo ha concedido casi inmediatamente—no perdió su tono amable.

—¡Riza!—brinco sobre ella abrazándola y llorando fuertemente, la ex teniente solo la estrujo contra ella y ambas subieron las escaleras.

Llegaron al cuarto de la dueña de la casa y se sentaron en la cama, Winry seguía llorando pero controladamente.

—¿Sabes que es real verdad?—comenzó a decir Riza.

—No… no lo sé—contesto su amiga—se me hace tan irreal, siempre pensé que al verlos correría a abrazarlos, pero no me he podido ni acercarme a ellos, tengo miedo de tocarlos y que ellos se desvanezcan.

—Win, sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti, pero ellos están de vuelta, lo que siempre has querido está sucediendo creo que deberías…—fue interrumpida por la otra mujer que se paro y la miro molesta.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Crees que debería fingir que no paso nada y recibirlos como si no se hubieran desaparecido por cinco años? Tu bien sabes cuanto sufrí por ellos… y ahora vuelven como si nada… ¿Cómo se supone que deba reaccionar ante eso?... ante sus estúpidas e inocentes sonrisas—murmuro lo ultimo mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama con la cabeza baja.

La Hawkeye solo la miro con un deje de tristeza, no le gustaba ver a la mecánica así, por fin empezaba a tener un poco de balance en su vida, pero con la llegada de esos hermanos no había forma de que pudiera seguir sin resolver sus sentimientos.

—Winry, sé que es difícil, no puedo ni imaginar cómo te debes sentir, pero dime… ¿perderás la oportunidad de estar con los Elric como antes?

—Nada… nada puede volver a ser como antes—concluyo la ojiazul mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Tú… ¿Aun lo amas?—menciono lo más bajo posible, pero suficientemente alto para que la otra lo escuchara.

La Rockbell alzo la mirada hacia su compañera, tenía los ojos con restos de lagrimas y las mejillas ligeramente coloradas, por un momento sonrió tiernamente mientras contestaba—¿Alguna vez deje de hacerlo?

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Hermano espera!—gritaba Alphonse mientras corría colina abajo tratando de alcanzar a su hermano que había salido corriendo en dirección a la casa de su amiga.

Ed corría lo más rápido que podía, no era posible… no… esa anciana era más fuerte que cualquier persona de su edad que había conocido, ella no podía haber… la abuela Pinako no podía…

Llego a la casa y abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¡Winry!—gruño mientras volteaba a ver para buscarla, al no encontrarla comenzó a subir las escaleras.

—¡Hermano!—escucho desde la planta baja, pero el ya estaba frente a la habitación de la rubia.

Sin pensar las cosas el Elric mayor abrió la puerta bruscamente, encontrándose con dos pares de ojos que lo miraban sorprendidas.

—Winry—se acerco bruscamente a ella sin importarle la presencia de la secretaria del Fuhrer.

—Ed—susurro esta no sabía qué hacer… no estaba lista para enfrentarlo, pero esto no pareció importarle al otro ya que sujetándola de los hombros la jalo para que se pusiera a su altura.

—¡Hermano suéltala!—llego corriendo y con la respiración entrecortada Alphonse.

—¡Calla Al!—grito el rubio asustando a Win, quien se encogió un poco—¿Por qué nos mentiste sobre la abuela Pinako?—fue directo al grano.

—La… la abuela—susurro Win… ¿Quién les había dicho?

—Tranquilízate—susurro Al desde el marco de la puerta, temía que si interfería las cosas se pusieran peor.

—No mentí—contesto un tanto ruda la mecánica—dije que no estaba, y no esta—concluyo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡No me vengas con estupideces!—bramo el Elric sujetándola aun mas fuerte—¿Por qué lo ocultaste? La abuela…—sintió como unos brazos lo empujaban repentinamente, pero no eran los de su amiga.

—¡Cálmate Edward Elric!—ex pectó la única militar presente.

—Secretaria Hawkeye esto no tiene nada que ver con usted—trato de calmar su voz, pero no sirvió de mucho.

—Salgan ahorita mismo—volvió a decir la ex teniente y sin esperar respuesta empujo a Ed y Al fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella—bajemos—siguió con su tono serio, los hermanos no tuvieron más remedio que hacer lo que ella pedía.

Llegaron a la sala y antes de que alguno hablara la única mujer presente tomo lo primero que vio, que por mala suerte de los hermanos era una llave inglesa, y les pego con ella en la cabeza.

—¿¡Que le sucede!—se quejo Ed sobándose la cabeza.

—Nunca espere que alguien además de Winry nos pegara con una llave—susurro Al.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo?—cuestiono aun con su tono rudo la rubia.

—Hawkeye-san nosotros solo queremos sabes que paso con la abuela—murmuro Al con la cabeza gacha.

—¡Si, Winry nos debe una explicación!—grito un poco demasiado alto el otro hermano.

—¡Winry no les debe nada!—la molestia podía denotarse en el rostro de la ex teniente, tenía las mejillas ligeramente coloradas y podía notarse que se aguantaba las ganas de golpear a Edward—No se olviden que a pesar de que ustedes atravesaron la puerta y que no pudieron volver por fuerzas mayores, fueron ustedes los que decidieron irse, ustedes la dejaron aquí, ella—comenzó a bajar la voz—ella ha sufrido mucho, luego de que su abuela falleciera ella se sumió aun mas en su tristeza, Sciezka y yo la hemos ayudado, incluso Roy se ha convertido en un amigo para ella, así que no crean que regresar les da el derecho de poner su vida de cabeza, no confundas las cosas, el hecho de que hayan sido amigos de la infancia y muy cercanos no quiere decir después de cinco años de abandono ella sienta lo mismo.

Termino su discurso y se dio la vuelta para subir de nuevo con la mecánica, los dos chicos se quedaron callados, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

Al se sentía mal, nunca pensó que Winry se pondría tan mal, siempre pensó que ella era fuerte y que podría con todo, se odio por no considerar los sentimientos de la chica, la que siempre los esperaba.

Si Alphonse se sentía mal, Ed se sentía la peor mierda del mundo, no solo porque por su culpa Al había cruzado la puerta y ahora él se sentía mal, si no, y sobre todo, porque sabía que la rubia estaría arriba llorando y era de nuevo por su causa, odiaba cuando eso pasaba, incluso cuando eran niños, si pudiera regresar el tiempo posiblemente se la llevaría con ellos, nunca había pasado por su mente que el irse causaría tal conmoción en su amiga.

—Somos unos idiotas—murmuro Alphonse mientras se tumbaba en el sofá con su brazo tapándole la vista.

—Tú lo has dicho…


	3. Errores

Cap. 3 Errores.

Los dos hermanos no se atrevieron a subir a lo que antes habían sido sus habitaciones, por una parte porque no querían incomodar más a Winry y porque les daba miedo que incluso sus cuartos hubieran cambiado y fueran una prueba más de que nada era igual.

Después de unas horas escucharon como alguien bajaba las escaleras, era Riza.

—Me tengo que ir—dijo al llegar con ellos—no puedo estar mucho tiempo fuera del trabajo o Roy comenzara a holgazanear—se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir se volteo para decirles—Ustedes dos—hablo rígidamente y ambos se tensaron—¡Cuídenla!—menciono como si de una orden se tratara.

—¡Sí!—mencionaron los dos en pose militar algo asustados por la actitud de la mujer, esta solo sonrió y se fue.

Y esa noche Winry no bajo y los hermanos no se atrevieron a subir.

.

.

.

.

.

Ed escucho unos pasos y rápidamente abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con el rostro de la mecánica a unos centímetros de él, la rubia rápidamente retrocedió ligeramente ruborizada.

—Winry—menciono Alphonse mientras se levantaba del sofá y se tallaba los ojos de cansancio.

La chica llevaba una blusa blanca de manga larga y el traje de mecánica que usualmente llevaba puesto al trabajar. Los chicos no sabían si hablar o esperar a que ella les dijera algo, a decir verdad el momento era bastante incomodo.

—¿Bueno que me ven?—dijo algo irritada la chica.

—Es que… no sé qué decir—menciono apenado el rubio mayor.

—Nunca sabes—respondió rudamente y luego suspiro—Bueno… no voy a pasarme llorando solo porque han vuelto, tengo clientes que dependen de mi, así que estaré en mi taller, Alphonse—le dirigió una mirada que aunque intentaba ser fría se veía algo de ternura en ella.

—¿Si?—pregunto temeroso.

—Encárgate del almuerzo y tú—apunto al otro hermano—Aquí tienes una lista de cosas que necesito que hagas—le entrego una hoja llena de distintas tareas, con letra bastante chica.

Sin decir más la dueña de la casa se fue a su taller, los chicos sin quejarse se encargaron de su tarea, no era la bienvenida que alguna vez esperaron, pero era mejor que saber que tu amiga de la infancia se encontraba destrozada por tu culpa, así que harían todo lo que ella pidiera.

Una semana paso de esta manera los muchachos cumplían con lo que la chica pedía y ella se encargaba de sus clientes, almorzaban juntos, pero casi no hablaban, las cosas eran muy incomodas para todos, pero Winry no parecía querer hacer que eso cambiara y los hermanos no se atrevían, temían lastimarla de nuevo.

Pero una tarde en que los hermanos se encontraban en la terraza trasera de la casa, sentados en los escalones mirando el paisaje la rubia llego y se sentó entre los dos, sorprendiéndolos enormemente.

—Que cansancio—dijo mientras se limpiaba un poco de aceite de la cara.

No sabían que decir y Alphonse sabiendo que su hermano no era bueno en eso se decidió a hablar con la chica de una vez por todas, todos lo habían estado evitando, pero era hora de hablarlo una vez por todas.

—Winry nosotros…

—Alphonse no quiero…—fue interrumpida.

—¡Winry necesitas saber!—se quejo Edward con voz angustiada.

—Tienes que saber que…—esta vez fue la mecánica la que interrumpió.

—¡Lo sé!—menciono la chica bajando la mirada gritando, para luego suavizar su tono de voz—sé lo que quieren decir, pero no puedo escucharlo, he pensado mucho esta semana, y no puedo… no puedo escuchar lo que tienen que decir, no puedo culparlos, ustedes cruzaron esa puerta para salvarnos a todos aquí ¿Cómo podría yo reclamarles algo así?—junto sus rodillas a su pecho—Lo siento chicos—ambos la miraron sorprendidos, si algo podía hacer que se sintieran peor es justamente eso, que la chica les pidiera perdón entre lagrimas—siento no haber podido darles la bienvenida que esperaban y probablemente merecieran, pero… tengo tanto miedo, miedo de que si los toco ustedes desaparezcan, no quiero volver a estar sola—oculto su rostro.

Ed se quedo sin palabras, odiaba que esto pasara, Winry otra vez sufría y no podía hacer nada para calmarla, odiaba sentirse tan impotente. Al se puso de pie solo para agacharse frente a Winry, quien al ver la acción de su amigo trato de limpiar sus lagrimas, pero el rubio tomo sus manos en las suyas.

—Basta Winry… por favor, no vuelvas a decir que lo sientes, tu… cuando hermano desapareció por primera vez, fuiste tú la que me cuido, nunca me ocultaste nada, me contaste las cosas que sabias acerca de mi hermano, me apoyaste en las decisiones que tome y siempre viste por mi… y aun así…—apretó las manos de su amiga fuertemente—aun así te deje, no lo pensé dos veces y me marche con mi hermano, a pesar de que en el fondo sabia que te lastimaría así que…—Al no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a dejar ligeras lagrimas caer—así que no pidas perdón, porque no tienes la culpa de nada—se cayó, sintiendo que si continuaba hablando comenzaría a llorar más fuerte y no podía permitírselo.

Ed coloco su mano izquierda sobre la de su hermano, que se encontraba apretando la de Winry—Hemos vuelto Win, y no nos iremos a ningún lado, es una promesa.

La mecánica no pudo evitar sonreír y comenzar a reír mientras lágrimas de felicidad caían de sus ojos, tal vez no estaba todo completamente resuelto, pero habían hecho un gran avance, y los hermanos tenían la sensación de que a partir de ahora las cosas serian un poco más sencillas.

Se quedaron un rato mas recordando su infancia y momentos que pasaron, hablar de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos cinco años parecía demasiado pronto, así que nadie toco el tema.

—Bueno—se puso de pie la rubia—han estado aquí una semana y no he checado tus automails, supongo que necesitan ser revisados ¿no?

—Eh… trate de cuidarlo lo mejor que pude, pero haya un automail era la cosa más extraña que hubieran visto—dijo algo nervioso Ed temiendo que su amiga siguiera con sus hábitos de casi matarlo al ver como traía el brazo mecánico.

—Bien, vamos, Al ¿Puedes preparar algo de cenar?

—Claro—sonrió el menor de los tres mientras se dirigía a la cocina y los otros dos al taller de la chica.

Ed y Winry entraron al taller de la segunda y el chico se sentó en la silla de madera que seguía ahí.

—Desvístete—dijo la muchacha con naturalidad.

—¡¿Qué?—se sorprendió el alquimista sonrojándose un poco.

—Vamos Ed, quítate la camisa y los pantalones, ¿No me digas que ya se te olvido como son las revisiones?

—No, pero… han pasado cinco años—bajo la cabeza terriblemente apenado.

—Ed… quítate la ropa—dijo con cara seria y neutra, el muchacho no tuvo más opción que obedecer, no le hacía mucha gracia tener que mostrarse vulnerable ante ella, pero sentía que su amiga lo empezaba a tratar como antes y eso le agradaba.

Win sacaba unas herramientas que usaría y entonces se dio la vuelta para mirar al chico, este se encontraba quitándose sus pantalones.

Winry siempre había sabido que Ed hacia ejercicio, no era un secreto para nadie, y siempre tuvo un buen físico, pues aun cuando hacia sus reparaciones a los quince años podía notar que el pecho del chico siempre estuvo en forma… pero ahora… Ed estaba claramente más alto, que ella por lo menos, no se había dado cuenta pero su cabello también había crecido, bajo la mirada hasta su pecho… era musculoso, las claras marcas de ejercicio se notaban e incluso podía ver unas marcas de heridas de hace mucho.

Winry estaba estupefacta con el cuerpo del chico, antes de que él pudiera notarlo se sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en esas coas, si era cierto que nunca pudo olvidarse del amor que sentía por el Elric, sus sentimientos no estaban en condición de ser revelados.

—Bueno—dijo ruborizado el chico—ya está.

—Hmn—asintió con la cabeza y le indico que se sentara.

La inspección comenzó normalmente, primero checo su brazo, a pesar de no estar en plenas condiciones lo había cuidado bastante bien, no tendría que rearmarlo, solo darle otra cubierta y atar uno o dos cables.

Paso ahora a la pierna, esta estaba un poco peor, pues al haber crecido probablemente tendría que hacer una nueva.

—Has crecido, creo que tendré que hacerte una nueva pierna, comenzare reparar un poco tu brazo, así no habrá que hacer mucho mañana.

—De acuerdo.

Volvió a ponerse sus pantalones, pero no la camisa, Winry se sentó dándole la espalda al chico.

—Edward—hablo con un poco de temor en la voz.

—¿Qué sucede Winry?

—Ustedes… conocieron a mucha gente ¿no?

El chico se rasco la nuca pensativo—Pues, conocer gente nueva… no tanto, es difícil de explicar… habían como… copias de personas de este mundo, conocimos a un Maes Hughes y también a Gracia, y cuando nos fuimos Elicia acaba de cumplir un año—sonrió recordando—también había una Nina—sonrió—aunque también conocimos gente nueva, estaba Noah, era una gitana que viajaba con Alphonse y conmigo.

—Ya veo… ella… ¿era linda?—pregunto con miedo.

—Eh… supongo que podrías decirlo… pero ella—puso sus ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué?—esta vez hablo con curiosidad al voltear a ver su expresión.

—Ella… era muy alta—dijo quedito tratando de no ser escuchando, Winry no pudo contener una carcajada—¡Pero ahora soy más alto que tú!

—Claro, claro—se calmo un poco y volvió al trabajo, hasta que otra pregunta se presento en su mente… no estaba segura si estaría bien preguntar, pero se aventuro—Dime Ed… ¿conocieron a alguien especial?

Ed se quedo callado y luego de un suspiro respondió.

—Había una señora… ella trabajaba en una frutería, Al y yo a veces la ayudábamos con las cajas… ella era… era idéntica a mamá.

Win no supo que decir, pero no sintió la necesidad de decir nada, estaba contenta con el hecho de que le contara lo que ella preguntaba, quizá después podría preguntarle aun más cosas.

—Es todo por ahora—dijo después de un rato y ambos fueron a buscar a Alphonse para poder cenar.

.

.

.

.

.

Unos días después.

Al se encontraba abajo leyendo, Ed buscaba su toalla, pues pretendía bañarse, y según él Winry estaba en su taller.

Ed camino hacia el baño despojándose de su camisa, abrió la puerta y se quedo congelado… frente al él se encontraba su amiga de la infancia… tenía una pequeña toalla blanca rodeándole, pero las gotas de agua que corrían por su rostro y piernas le daban un aspecto nada inocente… Ed se ruborizo, mas no se movió.

—Ah…—Win no sabía qué hacer—¡Vete!—grito, Ed despertó de su shock, se preparo para obedecerla, pero algo llamo su atención… sus brazos.

Camino hacia ella sin importarle como se encontraba.

—¡Ed!—dio dos pasos hacia atrás tratando de evitarlo—Pervertido—murmuro cuando él se acerco lo suficiente, él la tomo de las muñecas y ella cerró los ojos temerosa de lo que pasaría… pero al no sentir nada abrió los ojos.

Se encontró con la mirada del chico que inspeccionaba sus muñecas, tenía el ceño fruncido y luego Winry se dio cuenta de lo que miraba por lo que se soltó del agarre del muchacho y escondió sus manos atrás de ella.

—¿Winry qué era eso?—gruño el rubio.

—Nada—respondió rápidamente.

—Esa… ¿esa es la razón por la que siempre usas manga larga?—su expresión cambio, y Winry pudo denotar culpa en ella.

—No…—suspiro.

—¡Winry dime la verdad!—grito frustrado… era su culpa, la chica había estado tan perdida que intento… ella intento…

—¡No tiene nada que ver contigo!—respondió del mismo modo.

—Win… tú intentaste… ¿intentaste matarte?


	4. Nuevo comienzo

Peeerdooonenme la vida, se me paso completamentee! xD En este cap hay lemon, se me olvido avisar DD: jejeje mi rimer lemmon, no me maten T.T

Cap.4 Nuevo comienzo.

—Win… tu intentaste… ¿intentaste matarte?—pregunto consternado… había visto las muñecas de la chica, donde se apreciaban las venas habían marcas, marcas de antiguas heridas, como si… como si se hubiera cortado.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—¡No me jodas Winry!—la frustración se escucho en su voz mientras la chica intentaba evitar su mirada.

—¡No me jodas tú!—fue ella la que grito esta vez—¡No tengo porque contarte esto!—trato así de evitar la conversación.

Los gritos fueron tan fuertes que Al lo había escuchado desde abajo y subió las escaleras rápidamente, se quedo en el marco de la puerta al ver qué pasaba.

Ed se acerco lentamente a ella, Winry tenía un poco de miedo por lo que retrocedió, pero resbalo un poco acabando sentada en la orilla de la bañera, el rubio se agacho y tomo ambos brazos mirando sus muñecas… sintió como la mujer temblaba y se odio un poco más.

—Perdóname—junto su rostro a las muñecas del la mecánica—jamás quise que sufrieras por mi culpa, de todas las personas que me importan tu eres la ultima que merecía ser herida y mucho menos por ti misma…

—Hermano—susurro Al sin intenciones de ser oído.

—Perdón Winry… tú vida es mucho más sagrada de lo que piensas, por mi culpa intentaste… intentaste irte—comenzó a reír tristemente—¿Qué hubiera hecho yo sin ti?... y aun así fui yo el que te orillo a esto—acerco sus labios a las heridas de las chicas y las rozo ligeramente, Winry no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el tacto—perdóname—dicho esto se puso de pie y salió de ahí, pasando junto a Al ignorándolo.

—Winry… ¿estás bien?—pregunto Al.

—Eh… si… yo solo… no se qué pensar—sostuvo con fuerza la toalla que la cubría, al darse cuenta el pequeño Elric del estado de su amiga se sonrojo violentamente.

—Yo… yo… iré a buscarlo—tartamudeo nervioso y salió de ahí con prisa.

Al bajo y comenzó a buscar a Ed, paso por la cocina, la sala, el baño e incluso por el taller de la chica y en ningún lugar encontró rastro del chico, se detuvo a pensar un poco… ¿Dónde estaría Ed? Tenía que ser un lugar tranquilo y donde no transite mucha gente pues le molestaría…

Su antiguo hogar.

Sin muchas ganas se dirigió al lugar y justo como había esperado encontró a su hermano sentado en donde antes había estado su sala.

—Hermano—llego Al sentándose junto a él.

—Alphonse—dijo sin voltear a verle, si no que bajo la vista—¿Lo viste?... ¿viste las marcas que Winry…?

—Si—lo interrumpió—me di cuenta hace un día cuando ella lavaba platos—hablo firmemente.

—¿Qué?—lo miro entre asombrado y molesto—¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada!—grito.

—Siempre con tu carácter demasiado explosivo—suspiro el chico—no dije nada porque sabía que así reaccionarias, además… Winry ha comenzado a aceptarnos de nuevo en su vida, no quería, no quería traerle malos recuerdos de vuelta.

El ex alquimista se quedo callado sin saber que decir, su hermanito siempre resultaba ser mas cuerdo que él.

—Winry ha pasado por mucho, incluso más de lo que imaginamos, algún día ella nos lo contara y creo que aun así mantendrá cosas ocultas porque no quiere lastimarnos.

—¡Pero ella no debería cargar con la culpa sola!

—¿No es eso lo que ella te decía?—interrumpió de nueva cuenta.

—¿Qué?—cuestiono totalmente confundido.

—Cuando ella pedía explicaciones o información sobre lo que pasaba en nuestros viajes tú jamás se la diste, diciendo que no era su asunto, pero ambos sabemos que era porque no querías preocuparla.

Ambos se callaron un rato, dejando que el viento les acariciara la cara, solamente pensando en sus propios asuntos, Edward nuevamente se sentía estúpido y la culpa comenzaba a volver a él, Alphonse se dio cuenta y decidió molestarlo un rato.

—Pero hace rato—se refirió a lo ocurrido en el baño—lo manejaste bastante bien.

—¿De qué hablas?—pregunto inocente.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Alphonse y Edward trago duro.

—Vi como la tratabas… acariciando sus manos, y sus muñecas, las besas…

—¡¿Eh?—Grito sonrojado—¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no hice nada de eso! ¡Yo solo revisaba si no estaban infectadas sus heridas!—hablo nervioso y su cara solo iba aumentando de tono con cada palabra.

—Vamos Ed—decía entre carcajadas su pequeño hermano—hablas dormido, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces mencionaste su nombre en tus sueños—siguió riendo.

El rostro de Edward se volvió aun mas rojo, si seguía aumentando de color explotaría seguramente—¡Al!—grito como regaño, lo que solo incremento la risa del rubio.

—Hermano—trato de calmarse y mostrar una cara seria—tu… ¿La amas?—dijo al fin controlándose y mirando directamente en los ojos dorados del otro chico.

Ed se tenso, pero devolvió de la misma manera la mirada—Como no tienes idea—respondió firmemente.

Al cerro los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro—bien—dijo poniéndose de pie mientras se sacudía la ropa—deberías decírselo.

—No creo… ella tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, no creo que nos haya perdonado totalmente, no quiero presionarla a nada.

—Como quieras, pero recuerda que el tiempo sigue pasando—puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se dio la vuelta con intenciones de regresar a casa—Por cierto, será mejor que te disculpes al rato—termino de decir y comenzó a caminar.

—Lo sé, lo sé—comento parándose y siguiendo a su hermano.

.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y pronto se convirtieron en semanas y esas en meses, por lo que antes de que se hubieran dado cuenta ya habían pasado tres meses desde que los Elric habían vuelto.

Cierto que las cosas fueron difíciles para ambos lados, pero con una amistad tan fuerte como la que esos tres tenían las cosas fueron tantito más fácil. Los hermanos le contaron a la rubia todas sus hazañas, poco a poco, como detuvieron la bomba de uranio, como una chica se enamoro una vez de Alphonse y casi lo fuerza a casarse con él, suerte que lograron escapar rápidamente, entre otras aventuras. Winry se comprometió, y cumplió, a contar como había muerto Pinako, ella había adquirido una grave enfermedad que poco a poco la iría desgastando, no había querido decir nada por lo que Winry no se entero hasta que ella falleció, también les conto como Den murió poco después de Pinako, Riza y Roy la visitaban con frecuencia y junto con Sciezka la ayudaron a salir de su depresión, a Edward no le gusto oír como la mecánica relataba que ahora se llevaba muy bien con el nuevo Fuhrer, pero le alegro de cierta forma que por lo menos no estuvo sola.

La relación entre ellos también mejoro, si era cierto que no estaba completamente restaurada, por lo menos podía decir que se acercaba bastante a ser como en los viejos tiempos, sobre todo en lo que se refería a Alphonse y Winry, ambos siempre habían tenido una relación especial, aunque muchos pensaban que Winry era más unida con Edward, la verdad era que con ambos se sentía conectada y los amaba a los dos, claro, de diferente manera, ella siempre lo vio como su hermanito que siempre estaba ahí para compensar la ineptitud de Ed, él la veía como la chica que siempre lo apoyo, estuvo a su lado y nunca lo juzgo, su lazo era muy fuerte.

En cuanto a los dos rubios mayores… si, el problema del baño se había olvidado hace tiempo, pero esos dos discutían de todo, hasta de quien respiraba más veces, a Al le parecía ridículo, pero no se metía, le tocaría unos cuantos golpes de parte de la chica si lo hacía.

Parecía que ambos chicos no podían estar juntos, pero pronto tendrían que lidiar con convivir sin el menor de los tres, eso era porque Alphonse había decidió de improviso viajar a la central, iría a visitar a todos en la milicia y se encontraría con un viejo alquimista que le presentaría a una chica que practicaba la alquimia de Xing, al parecer ahí se usaba para fines médicos, aunque Al jamás lo dijo él siempre admiro a los tíos Rockbell, en secreto el Elric quería ser doctor. Ed quería acompañarlo, pero como Al había comprado su boleto sin decirle el chico no pudo conseguir otro para que vallan juntos, así que consiguió uno para el día siguiente, así que Ed y Winry tendrían que arreglárselas por un día completo.

.

.

.

.

.

—Que calor hace haya afuera—decía Winry mientras entraba a la casa, acababa de regresar junto con Ed de despedir a Al en la estación.

—Y que lo digas, no soportaba el automail en ese sol.

Win sonrió ante la cara de angustia del chico.

—Comenzare a preparar el almuerzo.

—Claro, yo iré a entrenar un rato—sonrió Edward mientras se iba al patio delantero.

La rubia se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a sacar trastes, vegetales y un poco de carne que había comprado hace dos días, corto las verduras, las lavo, sazono y cocino, luego de unos cuarenta minutos solo faltaba la carne, tendría que estar en el horno por media hora, así que fue a buscar al chico para que se bañe antes de la comida.

Camino hasta donde el muchacho dijo que se encontraría y salió a su encuentro, se quedo casi petrificada al ver al chico, este estaba en el árbol haciendo alguna clase de abdominales, el sol estaba muy fuerte por lo que el chico se había quitado su camisa… y Winry no pudo dejar de aprovechar la vista.

Sus brazos estaban marcados, se veían fuertes y por un momento quiso estar entre sus ellos, cambio su vista a su pecho, fuerte, torneado y con unos abdominales donde fácilmente podría lavar la ropa…

"¿En que estas pensando Rockbell?" sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar esas ideas de su cabeza, solo se sonrojaba cada vez mas.

—¿Winry?—escucho que le hablaban y volteo a verlo tratando de no mirar su cuerpo si no a su cara.

—Eh… ah… la comida estará lista pronto, mejor ve a bañarte—hablo rápidamente y entro a la casa con el chico detrás de ella, él subió y ella se quedo abajo, soltó un largo suspiro y murmuro para sí misma—¿Soy yo o hace calor?

Luego de un rato el chico bajo, la comida se sirvió y ambos comenzaron a comer, tuvieron una corta platica pues no tenían ganas de pelearse y no había mucho de qué hablar, pronto acabaron con el almuerzo y la rubia comenzó a lavar platos mientras Ed terminaba sus vegetales.

Winry le estaba dando la espalda al chico, por lo que no se dio cuenta que Ed al alzar la vista se quedo contemplando a la chica. Para él Winry siempre había sido hermosa, no había duda, no en cualquier lugar encontrabas una chica con larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules tan brillantes e hipnotizante como los que ella poseía, pero ahora que ambos habían crecido, podría darse cuenta de aun más cosas, la Rockbell había crecido y vaya que había crecido, sus atributos femeninos se notaban aun mas, su pequeña y deliñada cintura solo le daban ganas acariciarla, y… que lindo trasero tenia la chica.

Ed se sonrojo ante lo pervertido que estaba siendo, el no era así, digo pues si era un chico, pero siempre había presumido de ser diferente a todos los demás.

—¿Qué te pasa Ed?—pregunto la chica dándose la vuelta y viendo la cara atónita del chico.

Ed se atraganto un momento con los vegetales para luego escupirlos y comenzar a toser.

—Na-nada, voy a subir—y dicho esto corrió a su habitación dejando a una confundida Winry.

El resto de la tarde él se la paso en su habitación y ella en su taller, de cierta manera era para evitar peleas y porque ambos se ponían nerviosos al estar juntos.

Ed daba vueltas en su habitación, él amaba a Winry, lo sabía, pero ¿Cómo rayos podía expresárselo? Nunca fue bueno con eso, temía que si intentaba decirle algo saldría con alguna tontería de "Intercambio equivalente", algo como "Te daré la mitad de mi vida si me das la tuya", se rio de sus pensamientos, jamás haría algo así.

Su estomago gruño, ya había anochecido y tenía mucha hambre, bajo para preguntar si la cena estaba lista.

Bajo y no la vio por ningún lado, supuso que estaría en el taller.

Tal como lo predijo ahí se encontraba, al parecer trabajaba en una brazo… o pierna… como sea.

—Winry—capto su atención.

—¿Qué sucede Edward?—dijo desviando su vista momentáneamente de su preciado automail.

—Ah… tengo hambre—menciono con pena.

—Oh claro, es tarde, terminare con esto rápido, espera solo unos cinco minutos.

—Hmn—asintió y vio como ella volvía a su trabajo.

Se acerco a ver más de cerca, ella no se dio cuenta, pues cuando trabajaba se perdía del mundo… literalmente.

Ella llevaba puesto su típico top negro, por lo que Ed pudo divisar las marcas en su muñeca… la culpa lo volvía a atacar y sin realmente pensarlo acerco su mano humana a una de las muñecas de la chica.

—¡Ed cuidado!—grito apagando el soplador que tenia encendido—¿Qué crees…?—se cayó al ver como Ed acariciaba su herida—Ed basta—se puso de pie alejándose del chico.

—Perdón… es solo que…—trato de explicar, pero la culpa le consumía.

—Ed ya hemos hablado de esto.

—¡Lo sé!—se desespero—¡Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de sentir culpa! ¡Yo tengo la culpa! ¡No importa lo que digas!... todo es mi culpa—bajo la voz, pero esto no evito que Winry se enfureciera.

—¡Ed ya basta! ¡Deja de tratarme como una tonta que no puede asumir responsabilidad por lo que hizo!

—¡Winry!—se quejo el chico—Perdón—dijo sin importarle que sabía que la chica odiaba que se disculpara, se acerco lentamente a ella y la tomo de las manos—Es solo… que odio verte así, me hace sentir impotente, hubiera deseado volver antes.

La rubia se aventuro a entrelazar sus dedos con los del chico.

—Sabes que jamás te culparía—susurro solo para ellos dos—Te quiero demasiado, pero entiende que más de un factor tuvo que ver con el hecho de que quisiera irme, solo me alegro de no haberlo hecho, si no… no estaría contigo—se ruborizo—y con Al claro—respondió con nerviosismo.

—Tonta—la jalo un poquito más cerca—Si te hubieras ido, te seguiría.

—Ed no digas eso, aquí hay tanta gente que te necesita—lo regaño un poco.

—No me importa—cerro los ojos para percibir el aroma de la chica—No podría vivir sin la persona que más amo—concluyo abriendo los ojos para mirarla directamente.

—Ed—susurro.

Win se sonrojo violentamente, no sabía si era una confesión, pero esperaba que así lo fuera.

Ed no espero a una respuesta y bajando un poco su cabeza la beso.

Acaricio sus labios tímidamente, como explorándolos y esperando una reacción de la muchacha que pronto llego, la mecánica comenzó a mover sus labios dulcemente apretando el agarre de sus manos, los movimientos se hicieron más veloces y sin darse cuenta eso se había convertido en beso apasionado, Edward mordió el labio inferior de la chica ligeramente, haciendo que ella dejara salir un suspiro e introduciéndose en su boca. Exploro cada rincón, pero Winry no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente y rápidamente una batalla se desarrollo en sus bocas.

Se separaron un segundo solo para poder respirar y luego la chica lo tomo del cuello y lo jalo para besarse de nuevo, el acaricio esa cintura que desde medio día lo traía loco y algo cansado de tener que agacharse para llegar a la boca de la chica la tomo de las piernas y la alzo aprovechando para acariciarlas un poco.

La llevo hasta la mesa de trabajo y tirando algunas herramientas la sentó en ella. Win desato la cabellera del chico y comenzó a jugar con ella, acariciándolo y rizándolo de vez en cuando, pronto se volvió más curiosa y sus manos bajaron al abdomen del chico, ese que le había interesado tanto, paso sus manos por debajo de la camisa del chico para poder acariciarlo con libertad. Ed soltó un gruñido de sorpresa.

El Elric quiso probar también así que con valentía mientras seguía besando a la chica poso su mano en uno de los pechos de la chica. Ella soltó un gemido y lo empujo ligeramente.

—Perdón Winry no quise ser tan brusco—dijo con miedo de que ella lo repudiara.

—Tonto—rio por lo bajo la chica—No es eso—el sonrojo se hizo claro en su rostro—es solo que… aquí no—murmuro, pero Ed entendió perfectamente.

—Tienes razón, ven vamos—la tomo de la mano y ella la acepto.

La Rockbell lo jalo escalera arriba, pero viendo Ed como las caderas de la chica se movían no pudo aguantarse y tomándola, la cargo tipo princesa y corrió a su habitación cerrando la puerta.

Esta seria posiblemente su mejor noche.

Recostó con delicadeza a la chica en la cama y se coloco encima de ella, sosteniéndose con un de sus manos mientras la otra acariciaba el rostro de Winry mientras la volvía a besar.

Lentamente comenzó a acariciar las piernas de la muchacha, esta solamente lo tomaba del cuello tratando de profundizar más el beso, pronto una de sus manos se aventura hasta el pecho del chico y poco a poco fue quitándole su camisa.

Ed hizo lo propio y con gran habilidad le quito el overol que tenia amarrado en la cadera, la chica desabrocho el cinturón del chico liberando un poco de la presión que se estaba formando en los pantalones del chico.

El rubio lentamente removió el top negro de la chica, dejando así libres los pechos de esta, Edward no pudo más que contemplarlos.

—No me mires así Ed… me avergüenzas—dijo con timidez.

Él se acerco y beso su frente—No tienes porque—susurro y luego bajo a los atributo femeninos, comenzó besándolos delicadamente dejando que la rubia soltara suspiros, pronto su lengua se hizo presente y con la misma delicadeza recorrió los senos completos de la chica, se hizo un poco más rudo cuando comenzó a succionar y a morder sus pezones lo que solo ocasionaba que Winry gimiera de placer, haciendo la tarea de Edward más satisfactoria.

Sus manos se posaron en ellos mientras su lengua comenzaba a bajar recorriendo cada espacio de la piel de la Rockbell, ella solo podía tomar las sabanas con fuerza, sentía como las fuertes y grandes manos de Ed la recorrían y eso solo le excitaba más.

El Elric se deshizo de la ultima prenda de la chica dejándola completamente desnuda, se sostuvo en sus manos para contemplarla.

—Dios—susurro—eres hermosa—murmuro mientras volvía a los labios de la chica para disfrutar un poco mas de ellos.

Winry no pudo hacer más que corresponder al acto del chico, aprovecho el momento para despojar a Ed de sus pantalones, esto solo aumento las ganas de el chico que alejándose de ella y con un poco de descaro coloco su mano humana en el sexo de la chica introduciendo uno de sus dedos.

—¡Edward!—exclamo la mujer mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda.

Tomo el grito como signo de aprobación y descendiendo beso con ternura aquella zona privada y ahí se entretuvo un rato jugando con su lengua y viendo como Winry solo jadeaba y lo jalaba de sus dorados cabellos disfrutando cada segundo.

Pronto la chica tomo la iniciativa y lo jalo de regreso a su rostro para besarlo nuevamente, mientras con algo de trabajo lo empujaba para quedar ella arriba, con un poco de pena, pero con decisión ella acaricio el bulto que se había formado en los bóxer del chico, Ed soltó un gruñido de satisfacción y volvió a besar a la chica.

Así estuvieron un rato, entre caricias y besos que jamás pensaron se podrían dar. Hasta que la mecánica, quien de nueva cuenta se encontraba debajo de él, hablo.

—Vamos Ed, hazlo—dijo con un claro sonrojo.

—Eh…—el chico se avergonzó por un segundo— ¿estás segura? Yo… no quiero obligarte a nada.

—Vamos Ed, ¿luego de todo lo que hemos hecho de verdad crees que me estas obligando?

No pudo evitar sonreír, con mucho cuidado comenzó a introducirse escuchando un leve gemido de dolor, lo cual solo lo asusto.

—¿Winry?

—¡Hazlo de una vez!—grito en forma de regaño. Ed trago duro y de un golpe termino por penetrarla.

Otro ligero grito de dolor vino de ella, pero lo peor había pasado por lo que su cuerpo se relajo un poco.

Pronto el rubio comenzó a envestirla, trataba de ser dulce y cuidadoso, pero el placer comenzaba a dominarlo y cada vez era más difícil no ser más rudo, pronto sus instintos le ganaron y comenzó a martillarla más fuerte. Podía escuchar como la rubia respiraba con trabajo, sentía sus uñas clavándose en su espalda mientras entre gritos pronunciaba su nombre, esto hacía sentir bien a Edward, no quería que ningún otro nombre saliera de los labios de ella, con prisa la beso y ella solo lo abrazo más fuerte.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad Winry soltó un fuerte grito mientras rasguñaba un poco el cuerpo del chico, Ed sintió como las paredes internas de la chica se apretaban y no pudo más que soltar un gruñido con el nombre de la mecánica liberando así, ambos, todo lo que habían retenido.

Ed cayó en la cama junto a ella, ambos tratando de recuperar su respiración normal, acercándose a ella el abrazo mientras besaba delicadamente su frente.

—Winry… te amo—soltó sin remordimiento alguno, la chica solo lo miro a los ojos con pequeñas lagrimas amontonándose en sus orbes azules.

—Yo, también te amo Ed, siempre lo he hecho.

—Perdón por todo el dolor por el cual te he hecho atravesar, pero a partir de ahora prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo—hablo con la misma seguridad con la cual le había prometido a su hermano recuperar su cuerpo.

—Ed… ahora mismo, me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo—sonrió dejando unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad salir—deberíamos dormir, mañana tienes que coger un tren temprano.

—¿Tren?—pregunto Ed—después de saber que me correspondes ¿realmente crees que quiero ir a la central? Al se quedara haya una semana y pienso aprovechar el tiempo para estar contigo—dijo mientras la volvía a besar.

Pronto bajo a su cuello mientras la chica trataba de resistirte—Pero Al… te estará esperando.

—Lo llamare mañana a primera hora, lo prometo—menciono entre besos.

—Tonto—sonrió mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Ahora que ambos sabían que sentían lo mismo no había manera de que se separaran nunca más, estarían juntos, se olvidarían de las tristezas que ambos pasaron y se ayudarían para juntos construir su nuevo futuro.


	5. Nuestra vida juntos

Aquí traigo el ultimo cap de mi primer Long fic de FullMetal :3 espero que les haya gustado, fue hecho con muchísimo amor, jejeje, y tal vez me tarde, pero es que tenia tantas maneras de terminar esto que quería ponerlas todas en un miso capitulo, pero quedaba demasiado amontonado :I asi que me pareció que esta fue la mejor manera, espero que lo disfruten y muchísimas gracias por haber leeido, por dejarme sus comentarios, que son lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo, hasta la próxima :)

Cap. 5 Nuestra vida juntos.

El sol se posiciono justo en el centro del pequeño pueblo, daban las doce en punto, los rayos eran emitidos por el sol con gran fuerza llenando todo rincón de luz, todo rincón a excepción del cuarto de cierta mecánica. La gruesa tela de las cortinas impedía cualquier intento de aquellos rayos por entrar.

Aun así el reloj biológico de la rubia le indico que era hora de abrir esos azules ojos, con gran esfuerzo comenzó a despertar, pues realmente se encontraba cansada. Luego de unos minutos pudo despertar, volteo y pudo ver la figura de Ed dormido aun, su brazo izquierdo la rodeaba impidiéndole salir de la cama, no quería despertar al rubio así que trato de salir por arriba… no… por abajo… no…trato de moverlo ligeramente, pero todo era inútil.

De repente Winry sintió que aquel brazo la abrazaba más fuerte y con un rápido movimiento el Elric la alzo para moverla al otro lado de la cama y volverla a abrazarla, como si ella fuera un oso de peluche.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?—se escucho la ronca voz de Ed mientras mantenía sus dorados ojos escondidos.

—Ed, tengo cosas que hacer, tengo un cliente viniendo hoy y no he terminado su pierna—trato de zafarse otra vez del brazo.

—Podrá sin él un día más.

—Ed—dijo en tono serio la rubia.

—Vamos Winry—abrió por fin sus ojos—quédate en la cama, son apenas las… ¡doce!—grito mientras se sentaba de golpe en la cama dejando así libre a la chica.

—¡Alphonse!—respondió entendiendo el sobresalto del rubio.

Sin contestar Edward bajo con prisa al teléfono de abajo y marco al hotel en el que normalmente se quedaban en sus épocas en la central.

—Buenos días, hotel real de la central—escucho la voz del sujeto que reconoció como el mismo recepcionista de tantos años atrás.

—Sí, soy Edward Elric, ¿Podría comunicarme con Alphonse Elric?—cuestiono.

—Oh Sr. Elric que gusto—se escucho como sonreí el sujeto—El Sr. Alphonse salió hoy en la mañana, debo mencionar que con una linda extranjera.

—¿Una extranjera? ¿No ha preguntado por mi?—cuestiono muy extrañado.

—Para nada Sr. ¿desea dejarle algún recado?

—No, no, solo dígale que llame por favor—con eso se despidieron y el rubio colgó el teléfono.

La mecánica bajo las escaleras ya cambiada, se acerco al chico y le pregunto por su hermano, luego de explicarle se dirigieron a la concina para desayunar. Ambos morían de hambre.

Desayunaron en silencio, pero enviándose miradas y sonrojándose cada vez que sus ojos coincidían. Al terminar lavaron sus platos y algo incómodos se sentaron en la sala.

Winry jugaba con sus dedos y Ed miraba del lado contrario.

—Eh… iré a… preparar algo de té—dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie, pero apenas dio signos de alejarse el Elric reacciono y la sujeto del brazo.

—Espera—contesto sin pensar.

La miro sonrojado y ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, quería decir algo, lo que fuera, pero su mente estaba como loca y de sus labios salieron las palabras menos esperadas para ambos.

—Te amo—revelo y Winry se sorprendió.

Sin poder evitarlo la chica comenzó a derramar lagrimas, Edo se asusto y se puso de pie inmediatamente, no sabía que le pasaba a la mecánica.

—Eh… perdón Win, no quise yo eh…—no tenía idea de que decir para remediar la situación en la que se encontraba.

—No seas tonto—rio un poco—no tienes que pedir disculpas, es mas… es mejor que no lo hagas.

—De… acuerdo—dijo todavía sin entender a la rubia, lo que ella noto.

—Ed… cuando ambos se fueron, pensé que jamás los volvería a ver—comenzó hablando con tristeza—me sentía sola, sentía que no valía la pena vivir y cuando, cuando volvieron—sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas nuevamente—tenía miedo, miedo de que ambos escaparan de mi otra vez, pero ahora, han estado conmigo casi tres meses y tú dices, dices amarme—sonrió de oreja a oreja—nunca pensé que me sentiría tan dichosa nuevamente.

El ex alquimista sonrió levemente, tomo el rostro de la chica y pego su frente a la de ella.

—Siento haberte dejado—respondió—mientras cruzaba la puerta, deseaba haberte podido llevar conmigo.

—Habría ido a donde sea contigo—susurro cerrando sus ojos.

—Bueno—rio un poco sin despegarse de ella—ahora no tienes que irte a ningún lado y yo, me quedare por siempre aquí.

Sin poder evitarlo unieron nuevamente sus labios en un profundo beso, ninguno pudo evitar sonreír mientras aquel beso se trasformaba en algo más.

.

.

.

.

.

2 años después.

—¡Edward apúrate o vamos a llegar tarde!—gritaba una histérica rubia mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Tranquila mujer, no deberías estresarte tanto, no es bueno para el bebe—decía un rubio mientras bajaba de las escaleras acomodándose la corbata, o más bien tratando de.

—Eres un inútil—sonrió la chica acercándose y poniéndole adecuadamente aquella prenda.

—Todavía no puedo creer que Al vaya a casarse—decía mientras salían de la casa.

—Sí, pero Mei es una buena chica, me alegra que la haya conocido—sonrió.

—¿Segura de que puedes caminar?—pregunto.

—Vamos Ed, solo tengo tres meses, además no está lejos.

Caminaron hacia la colina del lago donde había una vista espectacular, había sillas acomodadas y un altar decorado con rosas.

—¡Hermano!—escucho Ed al llegar y vio como un rubio nervioso se acercaba a él—pensé que llegarías tarde ¿traes el anillo verdad?

—Sí, sí, tranquilo Alphonse, todo saldrá bien.

—Iré a ver a Mei—dijo Win separándose de ellos.

—Full Metal, llegaste—escucho detrás de ella.

—Mustang—dijo el rubio—¿Dónde está Riza?—pregunto naturalmente, luego de los años ella había insistido en que se le llamara así por sus allegados.

—Fue a ver a la pequeña Mei, ¿cómo estás Alphonse?

—B-bien—respondió tartamudeando.

—Tranquilo, ya verás como todo sale bien—le guiño y luego Havoc y los demás oficiales se acercaron a platicar.

Luego de la ceremonia en donde el panda de Mei mordió a Alphonse cuando este temblaba, donde Winry lloro y Ed se preocupo más de la cuenta, donde Riza le reclamo a Roy el porque él no se comportaba como Ed, llegaron a lo que era la festividad.

Todos bailaban, comían y bebían, había sido un día excelente, pensaba el Elric mayor, veía como en este momento su esposa bailaba con su hermano y se sintió dichoso, nunca había creído que tendría la posibilidad de ver aquello pasar, sintió ligeras ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría.

Miro a su alrededor, vi a Mustang, que aunque nunca lo diría le estaba agradecido por toda la ayuda que le había dado, a Armstrong, que siempre se preocupo por ambos hermanos, a Riza que lo había ayudado para recuperar a Winry.

A su hermano que le había dado las fuerzas necesarias para buscar una forma de regresar y nunca dudo de él.

Se puso de pie al ver como Mustang era ahora el que bailaba con su esposa y esta reía, era su turno de bailar con ella.

Miro a su sonriente esposa… aquella que ahora cargaba a su hijo… era la mujer más bella, inteligente, amable y perfecta para él, lo había hecho feliz de más de mil maneras, la había hecho sufrir y una parte de él siempre se odiaría por eso, pero estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida dedicado a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, luego de tanto sufrimiento, al fin… al fin se sentía completo.


End file.
